ok_otaku_klubfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
O.Anime.K
Witaj na mym Otaku Wiki owa strona będzie poświęcona do rozmów o anime z sezonu 2014/15 :) thumb|left1.Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu. Anime powstało w 2014 roku (Action , S-f , Horror)podobno... :D Anime opowiada o zwyczajnym nastolatku , jednak pewnej nocy kosmita wbił mu się w ramię oraz zjedł ją ... ;-; Na jej miejsu jest właśnie on! Kosmita któremu nadano imię "Migi". Nasz bohater wraz ze swym "przyjacielem" chronią po cichu świat przed tzw. "Pasożytami" Jak to wygląda ? Więcej niestety wam nie zdradze więc musicie sami obejrzeć.Kreska : Bardzo fajna , Fabuła : Mym skromnym zdaniem jest bardzo ciekawa mimo iż ma kilka zbędnych "zapychaczy" , Opening : Świetny jeden z lepszych jakie widziałem , Ending : No cóż tu sprawa wygląda troche inaczej ale też w porządku , Muzyka : Idealnie dopasowana do w/w tytułu. '' thumb|left2.'Shinmai Maou no Testament.' ''Anime z roku 2015 (Action , Fantasy , comedy) Mimo iż jestem wielki fanem "fan serwisu" to jednak dla mnie lekka przesada... W pozytywnym znaczeniu tego słowa :) Schemat oklepany. Władca demonów oraz sługa(a raczej na odwrót z tym sługą) No cóż myślisz że stracisz czas na oglądaniu "kolejnego badziewia z cyckami" to się mylisz! Jest też trochu akcji :D... Nie no teraz na poważnie , anime samo w sobię jest strasznie podobne do High School DxD. Kreska : Dobra, Fabuła : Jakoś się trzyma :),Opening : No niestety ale zdania nie mam,Ending : Identycznie jak z openingiem, Muzyka : Nawet niezła. '' thumb|left3.'Nanatsu no Taizai.' ''Rok wydania 2014 (Action , Fantasy , comedy) Anime opowiada o przygodach księżniczki oraz siedmiu grzechach głównych ahh o śwince bym zapomniał :D. jest też domieszka "fan serwisu".Osobise odczucia co do anime mam z lekka mieszane mimo iż lubie owy gatunek anime lekko przesadza jeśli chodzi o komedie.Np. dzieje się poważna akcja a po chwili jest rzucany dziwny żart lub coś w tym stylu...Ale fani tej mieszanki powinni mieć więcej uciechy.Kreska : W miare jakoś nie przypadła mi do gustu... Każdy ma inny :) , Fabuła : Trzyma mnie przy tym animcu :) , Opening : Dobry , Ending : B.dobry....Ps. Nadal słucham :D Muzyka : Jak na razie trzyma poziom zobaczymy potem. :) thumb|left4.No Game No Life Animiec z roku 2014 (Fantasy , Comedy) Anime opowiadająca nam o rodzeństwie nałogowo grającym w gry...Ps. Mam tak samo ale z anime :).Pewnego razu bóg gier wyzwał ich na pojedynek , zapytacie co to był za pojedynek ? Partyjka szachów oczywiście ^.^ Ku zdziwieniu boga rodzeństwo wygrywa. A co za tym idzie bóg postanowił ściągnąć ich do swego świata by mieć godnych "przeciwników" tak więc nasze rodzeństwo rozpoczyna podróż bez pieniędzy , bez forsy praktycznie bez niczego.No ale.... Oczywiście mają swoje konsole itp :). podróż odbywa się bez większych problemów bowiem wygrali oni nawet królestwo w jednej z gier.No ale po co im królestwo ?? Każde królestwo ma swój unikalny "znak" jest nimi figury z szachów , jeśli uda im się podbić wszystkie królestwa a co za tym idzie wszystkie figury ze swej strony szachownicy , wtedy ponownie będą mogli zmierzyć się z bogiem gier!. Pozostaje jedno pytanie a mianowicie... "Czy im się uda??" miejmy nadzieje że tak ! :) Kreska : Cieszy oczka , Fabuła : Całkiem całkiem , Opening : Hmm , i tu mam lekki problem... według mnie nie bardzo pasuje do anime...Ending :Nie przypadł mi do gustu , Muzyka : Trzyma poziom. Witam z tej strony Aromen jeśli chcielibyście bym opisywał również główmych bohaterów anime proszę o napisanie tego w komentarzach , możecie też wybierać które anime następne wpadnie w me ręce :) PozdrawiamAromen (dyskusja) 03:10, sty 26, 2015 (UTC) Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Recenzje Kategoria:Opinia własna Kategoria:Dyskusje odnośnie anime Kategoria:Anime 2014/15